<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trials and Tribulations of Homecoming Week by radstereo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330761">The Trials and Tribulations of Homecoming Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstereo/pseuds/radstereo'>radstereo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cheerleaders, Fluff and Humor, Football, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Promposals, Shotgunning, Smoking, a self-indulgent kageyama &amp; oikawa friendship, everyone is american and goes to one single public school, except its homecoming, it's chaotic, kuroken-centric, nobody plays volleyball, raunchy teenage boy antics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstereo/pseuds/radstereo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And as Kuroo approached Kenma, seeing his red face and a bead of sweat running down his cheek as his helmet hung from his hand, he decided he was utterly fucked, because it was Homecoming week starting Monday, and all he wanted was to taken Kenma to that stupid fucking dance. He was so in love with his best friend that it was going to kill him. </p><p>(alternatively, the "every character in haikyuu goes to one american public school and they all play sports other than volleyball" au that nobody asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bokuto's "Famous Party"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for jane ⍤⃝♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, during a game, Kuroo almost wished he was in the stands watching instead of on the edge of the field, facing the crowd as he supported Oikawa’s feet and kept a steady eye on him to make sure he didn’t fall. Sometimes he wished he was in the stands so he could keep an eye on Kenma the entire time. </p><p>Kuroo loved cheering— he’d loved it since that first time he watched Oikawa happily ramble on about practice in their freshman year, and begged Kuroo to come to watch next time. Kuroo had sat in the bleachers and was astonished by the way the girls flew in the air, landing gracefully in the arms of their teammates below them. Once he’d joined the team, he’d gotten easily accustomed to everything that came with it. The uniforms, the popularity, the raging coaches, and the bitchy captains. But when Oikawa landed as captain in junior year, Kuroo found himself loving cheer just a little more. Being best friends with his captain definitely gave him special privileges, even if Oikawa would never admit it. </p><p>But with cheer came jealousy, too. The girls being jealous of each other. The girls being jealous of Oikawa. Kuroo <em> definitely </em>being jealous of the stupid little skirts all the girls got to wear, and the fact that Oikawa convinced their coach to let him wear those dumbass booty shorts with his uniform instead of the long pants Kuroo had to wear. </p><p>These are the things Kuroo thought about when he thought about cheer— which was probably a bad thing, since he could definitely feel Oikawa’s ankle slipping from his grip right now. </p><p>He forced himself to snap back to reality, tightening his fingers around Oikawa’s ankle, letting his instincts kick in as they loaded in, pushing their hands up to send Oikawa into the air. Kuroo kept his eyes on him as he flew through the air, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins as the bleachers started to vibrate. He couldn’t tell if it was from screaming or movement. </p><p>Oikawa landed back in their arms, and Kuroo felt himself let out a breath of relief. He always got a little nervous when Oikawa was in the air, scared that this would be the day he and the other girls fucked up and let Oikawa hit the ground. The crowd went up in a roar again, and Kuroo smiled that stupid toothy grin he got when he was excited. They let Oikawa down onto his feet, and in true Oikawa fashion, he dramatically blew a kiss to the crowd, causing another uproar. </p><p>Eventually, when Kuroo was sitting against the base of the bleachers, chugging his water bottle, he was able to watch Kenma again. He smiled as the play started, and he could hear Iwaizumi yelling some Quarterback-y shit, and then Kenma caught the ball and just <em> ran. </em> Kuroo was always so proud of him— it wasn’t often a guy Kenma’s size was able to play football, and so well too. But he was the perfect running back— small enough to snake his way through the other players, scoring that touchdown before the other team could even find him in the sea of six-foot giants. </p><p>Kuroo watched with a proud look on his face as Kenma did just that— slipped his way past every player on the field, passing that touchdown line and simply holding the ball up in victory. The crowd went crazy again, their second touchdown in a row, and Kuroo couldn’t have been happier than he was at that moment.</p><p>“Our best friends are awesome,” Oikawa said as he sat down next to Kuroo, crossing his long legs out in front of him. Kuroo glanced over at Oikawa, seeing a small smile on his face, but Kuroo could read Tooru Oikawa like a book— that smile was just a little sad. Kuroo understood. For one, Oikawa was hopelessly in love with Iwaizumi. </p><p>And Kuroo was desperately, pathetically, <em>terribly </em>in love with Kenma.</p><p>Kuroo watched as Oikawa’s brown eyes trained on Iwaizumi’s moving form, tracking him as he walked back across the field to his starting position. The score was 16 to 9, and Kuroo felt like he could walk on water. </p><p>“Yeah,” he finally said in response, his eyes finding their way back to Kenma, who was back in his starting position as well. “They are.”</p><p>It took a while before the other team got possession of the ball, and Kuroo watched as players came on and off the field as the offensive team switched out with the defensive. He was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Kenma approach, pulling his helmet off, reaching into his mouth to take his guard out, and shaking his head a little, the bun at the back of his head falling slightly loose. </p><p>“You’re doing so good out there,” Kuroo shouted as Kenma got closer, and his stomach did a few flips as Kenma smiled a bit, reaching back to let his hair down.</p><p>“Thanks,” Kenma said once he was in front of Kuroo, but he ducked his head anyway. Kuroo hated that he was insecure like that. He thought Kenma was the most beautiful person he’d ever known in his life.</p><p>“After the game… are we still going to Bokuto’s?” Kenma asked, looking up at Kuroo through those stupid long lashes, and Kuroo thought he might just drop dead right there on the field. He forced himself to breathe properly, because God forbid Kenma sees him melt into a pile of yearning mush.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo managed to say, nodding quickly. His brain felt like it was running a mile a minute. Bokuto was having one of his "Famous Parties" as he liked to call it, which really translated to "Anyone who wants to show up shows up, and by the end of the night, the house smells like weed, teenage boy, and sex." Kuroo knew Kenma didn't like parties too much, but whenever Bokuto threw one, he went with Kuroo anyway. It made Kuroo happy. </p><p>Kenma nodded, cracking his neck a bit. His face was red from exertion, and Kuroo knew he had to be exhausted at this point. </p><p>“You’re doing really good, Kenma,” Kuroo said again, reaching down to push a piece of Kenma’s hair away from his eyes— despite Kuroo’s feelings, he and Kenma had always been affectionate with each other, and Kuroo loved that. Kenma’s hair was practically soaked, and Kuroo managed to bite back the frown he was about to let come out. He knew Kenma hated being dirty in public like this, hated being sweaty. Kuroo had been really confused when Kenma had first joined the team, but he’d later learned that his friend liked the adrenaline rush it gave him, and the way he felt when he was out there, playing, wearing the uniform and the helmet and everything that came with it. Kuroo didn't feel like he was owed an explanation, so that was enough for him.</p><p>Kenma smiled a bit, but to Kuroo, that small smile was the equivalent of a full-face grin.</p><p>Oikawa’s voice broke the moment and Kuroo let out a sigh as he was called back to cheer. It was times like this where he wished he could take off the uniform and just be with Kenma, but he knew he was being dramatic. </p><p>“I’ll talk to you in a bit, alright?” Kuroo said, before jogging off to where Oikawa and the rest of the girls were. </p><p>Kenma watched him go, and when he eventually had to tie his hair back up, put the mouth guard back in, and put his helmet back on, he glanced back at Kuroo one more time, to find Kuroo looking right back at him.</p><p>They did their cheer, and like always, the crowd went wild. Kuroo was practically chugging his water, walking over to stand next to Oikawa, who was leaning up against the fence separating the bleachers from the track, looking into the crowd</p><p>“Look who it is, Kuroo!” Oikawa said, nudging Kuroo, causing water to dribble down his face. “It’s my favorite sophomore!”</p><p>Oikawa pointed to the black-haired boy sitting two rows up in the stands, an almost murderous look on his face, and Kuroo would've been afraid if he didn't already know Kageyama was a fucking softie, even if he pretended not to be.</p><p>“Would you stop calling me that,” Kageyama huffed, but got up and walked over to the railing anyway. He had to squat down to even be close to level with Oikawa’s face. “It’s annoying.”</p><p>“I love you too, Tobio,” Oikawa teased, putting his hand up against the wire fence, as though he were trying to hold hands with someone through a pane of glass. Kageyama rolled his eyes, about to say something, when Hinata came barreling down after him, jumping excitedly.</p><p>“Hi!” Hinata exclaimed, bumping into Kageyama as he got up against the fence. “Your guys’ routines have been super cool! I’m so excited to see what you guys are gonna do for Homecoming next week!”</p><p>“Thanks, little man!” Oikawa grinned. </p><p>“Why do you talk to him like he’s a child?” Kuroo laughed, nudging Oikawa’s shoulder softly. Oikawa shrugged with a laugh.</p><p>“Because Hinata is <em> also </em>my favorite sophomore!” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Not more than Tobio, though. Tobio is totally my best friend, right, Tobio?”</p><p>Kageyama made a sour face at that. “No.”</p><p>Oikawa gasped like he’d been insulted. “How rude. I compliment you, and you’re mean to me.”</p><p>“Stop harassing underclassmen,” Kuroo snorted, aiming his water bottle at Oikawa and squeezing, causing a stream of water to fly out and spray Oikawa in the face. </p><p>That even made Kageyama snicker a bit, standing back up as Oikawa made a noise like he’d been stabbed. “You’re terrible and mean!”</p><p>“Love you too, <em> Tooru, </em>” Kuroo said playfully, glancing back to see that the other team now had possession of the ball, and Kenma was coming back off of the field. “Ah, shit. Kenma’s back off the field, gotta go.”</p><p>And as Kuroo approached Kenma, seeing his red face and a bead of sweat running down his cheek as his helmet hung from his hand, he decided he was utterly fucked, because it was Homecoming week starting Monday, and all he wanted was to taken Kenma to that stupid fucking dance. He was so in love with his best friend that it was going to kill him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You don’t get it! It’s really hard to pull through a drive-thru!” Oikawa argued, to which Iwaizumi threw his hands up in the air. </p><p>“It’s not <em> that </em>hard, Oikawa,” Bokuto snorted as he put a hand on his hip, staring ahead of him at the front end of Oikawa’s black Porsche. There was a giant dent on the left side, right next to the headlight, and a million scratches surrounding the dent.  </p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, laughing a little at the scene in front of him. Oikawa, explaining exactly <em> why </em>he had a giant dent in the front of his third brand-new car this year. Iwaizumi, who was clearly put up with his best friend’s lack of ability to drive. And Bokuto, who thought it was fucking hysterical.</p><p>“I am driving you to Bokuto’s,” Iwaizumi huffed, taking Oikawa’s keys from him and getting into the driver’s seat of the damaged vehicle. “Akaashi, I trust you. Can you drive my car for me?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, moving from his place next to Bokuto to catch the keys to Iwaizumi’s Challenger as he tossed them from inside Oikawa’s car. Bokuto pouted. “Hey! Now I’m gonna have to drive alone?”</p><p>Kuroo smiled as he watched the two of them bicker for a moment, Bokuto whining about being alone and Akaashi telling him to stop being dramatic. Kuroo wondered how the hell Akaashi couldn't see right through Bokuto, and had to hold back a laugh— he knew Bokuto would sooner confess to murder than confess to Akaashi that he had feelings for him. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Kenma asked softly, tugging on Kuroo’s sweatshirt. Kuroo looked down and over at his friend, smiling softly as the sight of Kenma looking up at him. God. He was so whipped, it was stupid.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded, turning back to the others and waving. “See you guys in a few!” </p><p>They rode the way there in Kuroo’s shitty old truck, the red paint chipping and the bumper basically hanging off. The bench seats were ripping and the radio sounded like trying to play music through a tin can, but Kuroo loved his truck. He loved his truck so much that he mentally named it "Kenma the Car."</p><p>Kenma didn’t know this, of course. Kuroo was humiliated.</p><p>They got to Bokuto’s within a few minutes, and Kuroo parked right in front of the house, taking the key out of the ignition and sighing softly. “Alright, let me grab our shit and then we can get in there and change before people start showing up.”</p><p>They always did this— if Bokuto was having a party after a game, Kuroo and Kenma would both pack a bag of clothes for them to change into before the party. Kenma <em> always </em>showered before, though. </p><p>They got their stuff and went inside, the door already unlocked and Bokuto inside, setting things up. Kuroo sometimes wondered where the hell Bokuto’s parents were all the time, since he seemed like he was just constantly home alone, but he tried not to wonder too much.</p><p>“Oi,” Kuroo called, shutting the front door behind him. “Kenma and I are gonna go upstairs and change, can he use your shower?”</p><p>“Hey!” Bokuto grinned, running into the foyer from the kitchen. Bokuto had a nice house— two floors, high ceilings and spacious rooms, definitely a perfect house to have parties in. “Yeah, of course you can. Knock yourself out.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kenma piped up, giving Bokuto a nod before he and Kuroo headed upstairs. Kenma got into the shower pretty quickly, and Kuroo had to force himself to breathe properly as he changed his clothes with shaky hands. </p><p>Kenma and Kuroo had always been shameless with each other, ever since they were kids— they’d piss with the other in the shower, change underwear in the same room. Neither of them had ever been uncomfortable around each other, and Kuroo certainly wasn't uncomfortable <em> now. </em>He was just having a terrible time focusing when Kenma was naked and soaking wet not even five feet away from him. All that separated them was a flimsy curtain. Kuroo glanced over at the curtain, his face a little red. The bathroom was getting warm, due to Kenma’s average shower temperature of nine-million degrees. </p><p><em> Stop thinking about Kenma being naked, </em> he thought to himself. <em> You are a fucking idiot. </em></p><p>Kuroo left the bathroom to breathe, sucking in a gulp of the now-cool air in Bokuto’s bedroom as he unzipped his backpack, dumping his stuff out on the bed. He brought a change of clothes, deodorant, and the Clear Oikawa had bought for him for his birthday last year. And by “bought” he 100% means “bribed one of the dumb stoners in their grade with sex for it.” </p><p>Kuroo liked the thing well enough— it got him high, and that was enough for him. He started to change his clothes, slipping his hoodie off and then getting his uniform off after. Once he was butt-ass naked in the middle of Bokuto’s room, he swiped some of the deodorant on, put on the boxers he’d brought, and then got fully dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans and one of his nice dark color-block hoodies. He walked back in the bathroom for a moment, messing with his hair a bit, before going back out and repacking up his backpack. He’d changed into his Converse before they’d even left the school, so he didn't have to worry about shoes. </p><p>“Hey, Kenma, I’m going downstairs,” Kuroo called into the bathroom. </p><p>“‘kay.” </p><p>Kuroo headed downstairs, finding Bokuto filling the giant cooler on the floor with beer. He walked up next to him, pulling his Clear out of his pocket and taking a hit. “Yo. You want a hit?”</p><p>Bokuto turned to face him, smiling a bit. “Yeah, gimme.” </p><p>Kuroo held it out for him, watching him repeat the process Kuroo had just done. Of course, because it was Bokuto, he made some stupid smoke-rings as he exhaled, making Kuroo snort. “You should try and impress Akaashi with that—”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Bokuto scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Says you—”</p><p>The door flinging open interrupted Bokuto’s sentence. “I’m here, bitches!”</p><p>Kuroo smiled at the sound of Oikawa’s voice, turning and watching as he and Iwaizumi walked in. Oikawa was in different clothes now, a pair of dark-wash denim on his legs with a silk teal button-up on his torso. Leave it to Oikawa to dress up fancy, just to end us completely trashed later. </p><p>“Finally,” Kuroo teased, reaching out to nudge Oikawa’s shoulder when he got close enough. “Took ya long enough. Hey, where’s Akaashi?”</p><p>“I told him to stop and get cups,” Bokuto said, bending down to get ice out of his freezer. He had one of those bottom-drawer freezer drawers specifically for ice, the lucky bastard. He started dumping the ice into the cooler, glancing up at Kuroo. “He’ll be here soon.”</p><p>Kenma came down then, his hair damp. Kuroo tried to force himself to actually breathe like a human as he watched a droplet of water run down Kenma’s jaw. He suddenly felt really thirsty. <em> You’re useless, </em>he thought to himself. His mouth was dry, Jesus Christ.</p><p>“Koutarou, do you have, like, a blow dryer or something?” Kenma asked softly, fidgeting with his fingers. “Don’t want my hair to be wet all night.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! My mom has one! I’ll go get it for ya,” Bokuto grinned, getting up off the floor and gesturing for Kenma to follow him back upstairs.</p><p>“You’re whipped stupid, Kuroo,” Oikawa said casually once Bokuto and Kenma were out of earshot. </p><p>Kuroo made a noise in surprise, turning to look at Oikawa. “What?”</p><p>“I can practically smell your desperation for Kenma from over here,” Oikawa laughed, opening the cooler and looking inside. “Ew, did Bokuto really only buy this shitty beer?”</p><p>Kuroo peered over his shoulder, seeing the cooler was practically packed to the top with Miller Lite. Even Kuroo scrunched up his nose at that. “Miller Lite is nasty.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice, the voice he used when he wanted something. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, folding his arms in front of him. “What, Oikawa?”</p><p>“Could you <em> pretty </em>please go to the liquor store and buy Vodka? And maybe some good beer or something?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes up at Iwaizumi from where he was still squatting by the cooler. His voice was all soft and whiny, and Kuroo rolled his eyes with a smile— Oikawa was such a little prick.</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. “Fine. But you better hope I don’t get carded, asshole.”</p><p>“Just go to the sketchy one by the gas station!” Oikawa said, grinning now, standing up. “Thank you, Iwa.”</p><p>Once Iwaizumi left again, taking Oikawa’s car, Kuroo looked at Oikawa with a sly smile. “<em> I’m </em>whipped stupid?”</p><p>Oikawa just glared at him, furrowing his brows. “I hope you get alcohol poisoning tonight and die a slow, painful death.”</p><p>The front door opened as Bokuto walked back downstairs, and he let out a loud, excited, “Akaashi!” </p><p>“There he is,” Kuroo said softly, walking back into the foyer where Akaashi was jugging a few bags, trying to close the door. </p><p>“Let me help you, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto offered, bounding over to him like a happy dog and taking a few bags from his hands.</p><p>Akaashi shut the door behind him, holding up the keys to Iwaizumi’s car. “Where’s Iwaizumi?”</p><p>“Oh, I can take those,” Oikawa said, coming over and plucking the keys out of Akaashi’s hand. “Iwa-chan went to get better alcohol because Bokuto’s selection sucks.”</p><p>“Hey!” Bokuto said, offended. “I like Miller Lite.”</p><p>“You got Miller Lite?” Even Akaashi made a face at that, and Kuroo couldn't help but snicker, shaking his head. He watched Bokuto frown, pouting at the floor. </p><p>“I’ll text Iwa and ask him to buy a lot,” Oikawa laughed softly, and three of them went back into the kitchen to continue setting stuff up. Kenma eventually came down as well, his hair dried now, and Kuroo took pride in the fact that Kenma was wearing one of <em> his </em> hoodies. He only had that hoodie because it was too small on Kuroo, but “too small” for Kuroo was still <em> way </em>too big for Kenma. </p><p>“When’s everyone going to start showing up?” Kenma asked Kuroo as he sat down on the arm of Bokuto’s giant couch. Kuroo leaned against it, facing Kenma, and he was practically standing between Kenma’s legs. He willed his heartbeat to <em> slow the fuck down. </em></p><p>“Probably within the next ten minutes,” Kuroo said, and turned to glance at the foyer as the front door opened and closed again. Iwaizumi came back in, holding up two brown paper bags and a smug smile on his face. </p><p>“Thanks for bringing my car back without a scratch, Akaashi,” Iwaizumi said playfully, setting the bags onto the counter. “Okay, I got Smirnoff, because Oikawa wanted vodka, and I also got a bunch of stuff that I thought would go good with vodka.” </p><p>“Ooo, like what?” Oikawa asked, interested, leaning over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to look. “Ooo, juice!”</p><p>“And I got Budweiser, because that’s better than Miller Lite,” Iwaizumi finished, unbagging everything and balling the paper up, tossing it in the trash. “And clearly I did not get carded, so Oikawa gets to keep his head.”</p><p>“You’re so rude to me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffed, nudging Iwaizumi softly, but he could see the small smile playing on the edges of his friend’s lips, and he knew Iwaizumi would never hurt him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>True to Kuroo’s word, people start rolling in about ten minutes later, and by eleven o’clock, Bokuto’s house was filled to the brim. There were people <em> everywhere, </em>and Kuroo could tell Kenma was a bit nervous. He made sure to stay with him, though, bringing him wherever Kuroo went. Just to keep him safe. </p><p>And, also, because Kuroo was a bit selfish. </p><p>They were sitting on the couch, Kuroo’s feet kicked up on the coffee table, and he was <em> high. </em> The room was spinning a bit, not in a bad way but in a <em> good </em>way. He was hyper-aware of Kenma’s elbow resting on his thigh as he played some game on his phone. Bokuto was being Bokuto, of course, screaming loud as fuck as he bounced all around. Akaashi was clearly trying to tame him, but that wasn't working all too well— Bokuto was too drunk to save at this point. </p><p>“Kenma.” Kuroo heard a voice saying Kenma’s name, and it took him a moment to realize it was his own. He felt Kenma’s eyes move to look at him. </p><p>“You wanna hit?” Kuroo was holding his Clear out for Kenma, mouthpiece facing him. </p><p>“Uh,” Kenma paused, glancing up at Kuroo’s face. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“Wait,” Kuroo suddenly said, an idea forming in his head. If he were sober, he’d tell himself it was a terrible, stupid idea. But he was high, and he was floating, and he felt <em> good. </em>“C’mere.”</p><p>Kenma looked a bit hesitant, but shifted anyway, sitting upright so he was closer to Kuroo. Kuroo brought the pen to his lips and inhaled, feeling the smoke fill his mouth. He pulled it out, then leaned in, and he saw Kenma’s eyes widen as he got closer, <em> closer— </em></p><p>Kenma’s lips parted, almost like he’d just known to do it, and Kuroo reached his hand up, pressing his thumb against Kenma’s bottom lip and pushing down to open his mouth more. He leaned in even more, until their lips were only a hair away from brushing, and exhaled, letting the smoke travel from between his lips to Kenma’s. </p><p>He thought he felt Kenma shaking. </p><p>And he wasn't too sure what possessed him to lean in a bit more, but now their lips <em> were </em>touching, and the smoke was sweet and mixing with their breaths. “You inhale it…”</p><p>Kenma did, because he’d do whatever Kuroo asked. He sucked in a heavy breath once he pulled back, not looking at Kuroo for a moment. “I didn't expect you to do that, Kuro.”</p><p>Kuroo leaned back against the couch, taking another hit, because he felt like he could walk on clouds. “Was it okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kenma nodded. “Can I…”</p><p>Kuroo knew, Kuroo always knew. He held the pen out to Kenma, watching him take it with small, shaky hands. He brought it to his lips and sucked in, and Kuroo felt the air leave his lungs at the sight of Kenma’s hollow cheeks. </p><p>Kenma pulled it back and took a moment, before exhaling, the smoke coming back to blow into Kuroo’s face. He didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.</p><p>What he <em> did </em>mind, however, was the extremely insistent boner that was trying to form in his jeans.</p><p>“I gotta piss,” Kuroo lied, sitting up off the couch. “Stay here, don’t get into trouble.”</p><p>Kuroo ran off upstairs, desperately trying to find an empty room, because there seemed to be people hooking up in every single one. <em> Please let Bokuto’s room be empty </em>, he thought, and twisted the knob, flinging the door open. </p><p>His jaw dropped.</p><p>Because Oikawa was on the bed, and Iwaizumi was between his legs, and they were sharing the hardest, most aggressive kiss Kuroo had ever seen in his life. And Kuroo watched porn. He’d seen some shit.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” he blurted, and he watched in amusement as both Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s heads shot up to look at Kuroo. Iwaizumi’s face went red with embarrassment, and he scrambled off of Oikawa, who had just ended up with a smug little smile on his face, like he was proud. </p><p>“Hi, Tetsu,” Oikawa said, but his words were slurring together and Kuroo could tell he was wasted out of his mind. “Iwa-chan and I were just—”</p><p>“—making out?” Kuroo finished for him.</p><p>Oikawa giggled, and hiccuped. “<em> Yesss. </em>Iwa-chan is such a good kisser.”</p><p>“Oh, I bet,” Kuroo laughed, but he was still on the road to getting hard and knew he had to leave before Oikawa said something stupid. “You two have fun, don’t get jizz on Bokuto’s sheets.”</p><p>That made Iwaizumi redden even more. </p><p>Kuroo shut the door, sighing in frustration. He thought he might rip his damn hair out if he doesn't find an empty room. In the end, he ended up in Bokuto’s parents’ walk-in closet, the door shut as he sat on the floor. His back was pressed up against the wall, and he took a breath. </p><p>He ended up sitting there for a long time, calming himself down, until he eventually stood back up and left the room. He went back downstairs to Kenma, who was still sitting in the same place he’d been before. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Oi, Kenma,” Kuroo called as he approached the couch. Kenma looked up and Kuroo could've sworn he smiled a little upon seeing him. Kenma was sitting with his back to the arm of the couch and his legs straight across the cushions, so he lifted them to make space for Kuroo to sit. He lowered his legs onto Kuroo’s lap once he’d sat down.</p><p>He was so close. Kuroo thought he smelled good, like strawberry, which then made him laugh, because that means Bokuto uses strawberry shower products. </p><p>Kuroo subconsciously started to run his fingers along Kenma’s thigh in his lap. Kenma didn't seem to mind, though, and Kuroo was about to say something, when Bokuto plopped down onto the couch next to him. </p><p>“Hey hey hey, Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s neck and pulling him into a makeshift headlock. Kuroo could smell the beer on him, and he snorted. God, Bokuto was a loud drunk.</p><p>“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo laughed, nudging his friend. “Where’d Akaashi go?”</p><p>Bokuto’s smile was instantly wiped off his face. “He abandoned me. He’s talking to Konoha. I’ve lost my spot.”</p><p>“You’re so dramatic,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes. “I bet Akaashi’s gonna be more than happy to cuddle with you tonight, like he always is.”</p><p>“Really?” Bokuto’s eyes lit up, like Kuroo had told him he won the lottery. Bokuto and Akaashi, like Kuroo and Kenma, were quite affectionate with each other. Bokuto was a touchy person in general, and while Akaashi was pretty reserved, he always seemed welcome to Bokuto’s touch. And on nights Bokuto threw his parties, he and Akaashi would always end up snuggled together in Bokuto’s bed, Bokuto’s face pressed into his friend’s neck, and Kuroo thought it was sweet. He knew Bokuto loved Akaashi, and he knew Akaashi loved Bokuto. </p><p>“Of course he will,” Kuroo reassured. “Doesn't he always?”</p><p>Kuroo felt Kenma’s eyes on him, so he glanced away from Bokuto and to his other friend, cocking a brow at the blank stare Kenma was aiming his way. “Hm?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Kenma said softly, before looking back at his phone. </p><p>“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Oikawa’s voice came loud and jumbled, and everyone in the party turned to look at him as the music was turned down a bit, standing high in the staircase, which wrapped around the living room, a nice open railing giving Oikawa full view of the living room and partially the kitchen. </p><p>“So we <em> alllll </em>know Homecoming is next Saturday,” Oikawa said with a lopsided grin, and Kuroo had to hold back a laugh at the giant fucking hickey forming high on his neck. “And I—”</p><p>Iwaizumi appeared behind him, moving down the stairs towards him. “Oikawa, what the fuck are you doing—?” </p><p>“Ah, there you are, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hiccuped, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi for a moment. “Go, go down there. This is important.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “You—”</p><p>“Fine, make this <em> difficult </em> ,” Oikawa groaned, stomping his foot. “I wanted to <em> ask— </em>” he hiccuped, “Iwa-chan, will you go to Homecoming with me?”</p><p>The room fell silent for a moment, and everyone's eyes turned to a stunned Iwaizumi. His face was beet red, and the flush was spreading down his neck and below his hoodie collar. Oikawa was looking at him hopefully, a dopey smile on his face, and then Iwaizumi surged forward and kissed him on the mouth. </p><p>The room broke into a cheer, and Oikawa’s arms came up in almost a victorious manner, waving his fists in the air. Iwaizumi reached up and pulled his arms down. </p><p>“<em> Finally, </em>the tension between them was stifling,” Kenma huffed, looking away from the two boys now blushing and grinning at each other on the stairs, and back to his phone.</p><p>Kuroo looked at Kenma, and that guilty little voice in his head whispered, <em> I want that to be us one day. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 1 = done ! hope u enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything Kuroo Can't Handle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He’s not too sure how they got here, but he’s not complaining— Kenma’s in his lap, and they’re kissing, and Kuroo could feel the soft brush of Kenma’s calloused fingertips against his stomach. He was running his hands across Kuroo’s abdomen.  </em>
</p><p><em> “Tetsurou,” Kenma whispered, and Oh </em> God <em> Kuroo liked that, loved the way his name sounded in Kenma’s mouth. He always knew there was a reason he didn't let Kenma call him by his first name, and it was definitely because if he </em> did, <em> Kuroo would explode into a million pieces. It made him weak. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Ah,” Kuroo breathed out as Kenma’s lips moved to his jaw, nipping softly at the skin, and now his hands were on Kuroo’s hips and yeah, yeah he liked this, he really liked this. “Kenma…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kuroo...” </em>
</p><p>“...Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo's eyes snapped open, and they were met with his best friend leaning over him, his dyed-blond hair falling into his face as he looked downward at Kuroo. “You were saying my name. Are you okay?”</p><p>His face must've been a thousand degrees then, because he could feel the rush of blood surge to his cheeks. Kenma’s eyes were fucking staring into his <em> soul </em> and he felt like his heart was going to climb out of his throat.</p><p>“Uh—” Kuroo managed to say, sitting up a bit. Kenma went with him, and Kuroo realized now that Kenma was half-sitting in his lap, basically straddling one thigh, and <em> oh God, he was going to have a heart attack. </em></p><p>“I’m fine…” Bokuto was snoring quite loudly from on the bed, and Kuroo used that as an out, glancing over at him. “Bo is so <em> loud </em>.”</p><p>When the party had finally come to a close around 2 AM, Bokuto and Akaashi had gone up first, because Bokuto was on the verge of passing the hell out, and Akaashi needed to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. Then it was Oikawa and Iwaizumi, giggling like stupid little kids. The two of them slept on the floor, just as Kuroo and Kenma did, but they were snuggled up together with interlocked hands and it was so cute it almost made Kuroo mad. </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma had been last, because Kuroo had been eating the entirety of Bokuto’s pantry due to his unrelenting high-induced-hunger. But they’d gotten up there after Kenma ripped Kuroo away from another pack of fruit snacks, dragging him upstairs and completely flopping down onto him in order to keep him on the floor. </p><p>And Kuroo had just held him close, using their far-from-sober states to his advantage to press his nose into Kenma’s neck and suck in a breath, and he didn't even care that Kenma smelt like Kuroo’s own sweat, because he was a nasty, selfish boy. They’d stayed that way until they fell asleep. </p><p>Now, in the present, with Kuroo still slightly mortified, Kenma stood up from the ground, stretching out his arms. They were the only two awake. “I’m taking another shower. You made me stink.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled at that. “You smell fine, dumbass, but okay.”</p><p>In the next few minutes while Kenma got into the shower, Akaashi stirred awake, sitting up after he’d gently removed Bokuto’s head from his chest. As much as Bokuto liked to play tough, at the end of the day, he was a baby, and it was funny to see such a big guy wrapped around someone so lean, like a giant golden retriever wrapped around a dachshund. </p><p>“Morning, Akaashi,” Kuroo said, standing up as well, cracking his neck loud enough for Akaashi to make a noise of disgust. Kuroo snickered, glancing over at his friend to see him looking at Kuroo like he’d just smelled something rotten.</p><p>“Please don't do that,” Akaashi said, looking away from Kuroo and back to Bokuto. He reached down, moving a strand of hair from Bokuto’s forehead. “I’ve got to head downstairs and start cleaning up. Don’t want to leave Bokuto with too much to do.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled knowingly, nodding. “Yup.”</p><p>Akaashi got out of bed after a few minutes, going downstairs like he’d said he was going to, and Kuroo decided he had nothing better to do than follow. He headed downstairs, finding Akaashi in the kitchen with a garbage bag in one hand. “Oi, let me help.”</p><p>The two of them ended up cleaning the kitchen together, not talking much. Akaashi was cool like that, Kuroo thought— he didn't force anyone to talk if they didn't want to. In fact, most of the time, Kuroo felt relaxed just by Akaashi’s presence. Yeah, Kuroo was far closer to Bokuto, but Akaashi was a good friend to have around, and Kuroo liked him a lot. </p><p>“You should ask Bokuto to Homecoming,” Kuroo said, out of the blue.</p><p>Akaashi looked over at him from where he’d been dumping the melted ice out of the cooler into the sink, furrowing his brows. “...ask Bo to Homecoming?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded, tossing a few cans into the bag. “He likes you, y’know.”</p><p><em> Fuck Bro Code, </em> Kuroo thought, determined. <em> I know Akaashi loves this motherfucker back.  </em></p><p>Akaashi’s face went red, and he dropped the cooler into the sink, the sound of hard plastic colliding with metal making a loud <em> thud </em>noise. “Sh— What?!”</p><p>Kuroo snorted. “Christ, Akaashi, are you dumb or something? Of course he does. He never shuts up about you.”</p><p>“I…” Akaashi trailed off, looking down at his hands. He started to smile a little, and Kuroo realized in that moment, he’d never seen Akaashi like this. So… so <em> relieved.  </em></p><p>“‘Kaashi?” Bokuto’s sleepy voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway. his hair flopped down messily over his forehead, a bit of a stumble to his step. “What was that?”</p><p>“Bokuto,” Akaashi breathed out. “Uh, nothing. I just dropped the cooler by accident.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bokuto smacked his lips together a bit, something he’d always done after waking up. He scratched his head. “‘Kay..”</p><p>“Go back to sleep, dumbass,” Kuroo laughed. “You look tired as fuck.”</p><p>“‘s almost noon,” Bokuto mumbled, shaking his head. He walked up to Kuroo, leaning forward and letting himself fall face-first into Kuroo’s chest, his forehead hitting the fabric of his shirt. “<em> Ughhhhh. </em>”</p><p>“Hangover?” Kuroo teased, bringing a hand up to pat Bokuto’s head gently. “Akaashi, you wanna grab some water for him?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, filling a glass for Bokuto and handing it off to Kuroo. Kuroo, after some convincing, got Bokuto to drink the water, before making him go sit on the couch and eat a Poptart so something would be in his system when he took painkillers. Kenma came down pretty soon after that, and at least Kuroo was prepared this time for the damp hair and the droplets of water running down Kenma’s jaw, the way that <em> oh God, Kenma was wearing his shirt— </em></p><p>Kuroo started choking on his water. </p><p>“Dude,” Bokuto groaned, his head in his hands. “Not so loud.”</p><p>Kenma was basically engulfed in Kuroo’s shirt, because Kuroo’s shirt was too big on <em> him </em>. It was the extra shirt Kuroo had brought to sleep in that he never ended up changing into, just a cotton t-shirt with a graphic on it, but it was a 2XL because Kuroo had wanted it big for himself. So, on Kenma… he was swamped. </p><p>Kuroo coughed, his face going red from it. He was totally going to die.</p><p>“Kuro,” Kenma said softly, but Kuroo could only focus on the water pooling around his collarbones, the damp collar of the shirt, the fact that it was hanging off of Kenma’s pale shoulder and Kuroo could see the little mole on the side his neck—</p><p>“<em> Kuroo, </em> ” Kenma said again, snapping him out of whatever weird Kenma-trance he’d been in. He was standing closer now, and Kuroo could see those pretty auburn eyes and his long lashes and pink lips and he thought he might go insane if he didn't tell Kenma soon. Tell him he loves him, and not just in the way he’d been loving him all his life, but in a <em> different </em> way, because Kuroo wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted to hold his hand and call Kenma <em> his </em>and just… just… </p><p>“Hey,” Kuroo breathed out, reaching a hand up to wipe his forehead. “Jesus, sorry.” </p><p>Kenma smiled at him, shaking his head softly. “It’s fine. You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo said, coughing a little bit one more time. “Fine.”</p><p>He was not fine. He was head over heels and it was going to kill him. <em> Literally. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monday morning, back in class, and Kuroo thought Kenma was plotting his demise. </p><p>He <em> had </em>to be doing this on purpose now. There’s no way Kenma didn't know— Kuroo was like a puddle of melted horny-teenage-boy at this point. He just could not tear his eyes away from the bare skin at the nape of Kenma’s neck. </p><p>Because Kenma had his hair up. And he’d gotten an undercut. </p><p>Kuroo was sweating. </p><p>He’d told Kuroo he was getting his hair cut when Kuroo drove them home Sunday afternoon after helping Bokuto clean up, but Kenma hadn't given him any other details besides that. Clearly Kenma wanted him to choke on his own spit and die.</p><p>Kenma sat in the seat directly in front of him in Chemistry, and normally Kuroo was more than willing to take notes and participate in class discussion, but he literally couldn't even hear the teacher anymore. He had tunnel vision on Kenma’s stupid fucking sexy neck. <em> His neck isn’t even sexy, Tetsurou, it’s a fucking neck! You’re stupid!  </em></p><p>He didn't realize the teacher had let them start working on their assignment until he watched Hinata, who sat a few rows up, scoot his chair across the room to Kenma’s desk. Kuroo blinked a few times, looking down at his worksheet, and thank <em> God </em>he already knew how to do this shit. </p><p>“Kuro,” Kenma said without turning. “Do you want to work with Shoyo and I?”</p><p>Kuroo thought that was a stupid question, so he didn't answer, just got up and pulled his chair around to the other side of Kenma’s desk. Kenma looked at him when he sat down, smiling softly. “You probably think this stuff is easy, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo shrugged. “I can help you guys, though.”</p><p>“Cool!” Hinata grinned, always so excited about everything. “You’re so smart, Kuroo, it’s awesome!”</p><p>Kuroo, a little smug from having been complimented, smiled, sitting up a little straighter. “Thank you, Hinata.”</p><p>“Don’t fuel his ego, Shoyo,” Kenma said, not looking up from his paper. “He’ll never shut up about it.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, but nudged Kenma softly. “I like the hair.”</p><p>Kenma might've actually blushed at that. Kuroo was going to commit a crime. Against himself. “Thanks.”</p><p>The three of them worked for a while— Kuroo happily explaining the concepts while Kenma and Hinata listened, until they eventually finished their work and handed in their sheets. They still had about twenty minutes left in class, so they just sat around talking about whatever came to mind.</p><p>“Can I ask your guys’ opinion on something?” Hinata asked, resting his cheek in his hand. </p><p>“Of course you can, Shoyo,” Kenma said softly, and Kuroo noticed that he’d migrated a bit closer to him as the hour went on. Kenma’s thigh was practically right up against his own at this point. It made him feel all mushy inside. </p><p>Hinata sighed. “I really like Kageyama.”</p><p>“I already knew that,” Kenma said, like it was the most obvious, bland statement in the world.</p><p>“You—” Hinata huffed, pouting. “Whatever. Should I ask him to Homecoming?”</p><p>“Yes!” Kuroo grinned, jumping a bit in his seat. “You should do a promposal! But, like, for Homecoming!”</p><p>Hinata started to grin as well, that bright, big smile on his face that was almost contagious. “Really?! Should I?!”</p><p>Kuroo nodded excitedly. “Yes! Kenma and I will help you plan it all out!”</p><p>Kuroo and Hinata rambled to each other about cute Hoco-Proposal ideas for the remainder of the hour, until the bell rang and they had to head off to lunch. Hinata promised he’d keep Kuroo updated on Project “Woo Kageyama”, and Kuroo happily accepted that promise. </p><p>And as Kuroo stood up against the wall of the cafeteria, waiting for Kenma to be done paying for his lunch, he heard it— he heard people talking about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Did you hear that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are dating now?”</p><p>“Ugh, really? Oikawa’s a total bitch, I don't know what Iwaizumi sees in him.”</p><p>Kuroo furrowed his brows, turning his head ever-so-slightly to find the source of the voices. It was two girls getting silverware and napkins from the little station outside of the food area, chatting as they walked. </p><p>Kuroo had always known Oikawa’s reputation was very two-sided— people either loved him, or hated him. He was the most popular guy in school, and past his gaggle of admirers, there were people jealous of him, people who hated him, people who talked shit about him. Kuroo was sure Oikawa knew people hated him. Even some of the girls on the cheer team hated him, and it always got messy when drama started, because cheerleading was a sport that required trust and nothing ever worked when half the team would rather see Oikawa hit the ground than be caught. </p><p>He watched the girls go, and felt his heart sink a little further. Oikawa didn’t deserve people talking shit about him. He could be an asshole, yeah, but beneath that, Oikawa was such a good guy. He was loving, and caring, and passionate, and determined. He wanted things so badly, and was always crushed when they fell through. He protected his friends in a way he never protected himself. </p><p>“Hey.” Kenma’s soft voice came from beside Kuroo, and he snapped back to reality, smiling down at his friend.</p><p>“Hey,” Kuroo said back, pushing up off the wall. The two of them walked to their table, where Oikawa was clearly in the middle of a <em> dramatic </em>story, if the way he was flailing his hands around meant anything. Bokuto seemed into it enough, eyes trained on Oikawa with a big grin like an excited dog. </p><p>“What’s Oikawa ranting about?” Kuroo asked as he sat down, smiling at the look on Oikawa’s face when he said that.</p><p>“I’m not <em> ranting, </em>” Oikawa said. “I guess I should've waited for you two to tell my story anyway.”</p><p>Kuroo cocked his brow. “Alright? Go on with it, then.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll start back from the beginning—”</p><p>“Oikawa lost the big V!” Bokuto blurted, throwing his hands up in victory. </p><p>“Oikawa was a virgin?” Kuroo asked in disbelief, which made Kenma snort out a laugh. He managed to hide said-laugh in his hoodie sleeve, though. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Are you calling me a whore?”</p><p>“Why put words in my mouth, Tooru?” Kuroo asked. “No, I’m not calling you a whore. I just thought you’d slept with other people before.”</p><p>“Second and third base don’t count as losing your virginity,” Oikawa said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “So, yes, I was a <em> virgin. </em>”</p><p>“Good for you, man,” Kuroo said, reaching onto Kenma’s tray and stealing one of his tater tots. This damn school always had the best tater tots. </p><p>“We gotta congratulate Iwaizumi, too!” Bokuto said, standing dramatically and holding his hands out to Iwaizumi, whose face was a mixture of murderous and flustered. A flustered murderer? “Big man lost the V, too!”</p><p>“You’re <em> screaming, </em>Bokuto,” Akaashi mumbled, tugging Bokuto back down into his seat. “People are staring.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. Kuroo knew the feeling. </p><p>Bokuto <em> did </em>shut up, though, and soon enough the conversation was back on random shit, like the Calculus test Bokuto got a whopping 38% on, or the fact that Oikawa’s car was getting fixed soon.</p><p>“Uh, Oikawa?” </p><p>Everyone at the table looked up to find a nervous Tobio Kageyama standing behind Oikawa, and the boy almost looked embarrassed. His eyes were looking everywhere<em> but </em>at Oikawa. </p><p>“Tobio!” Oikawa grinned, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s middle, trying to pull him into a hug. “My best friend, how are you?”</p><p>“<em> Stop, </em>” Kageyama grunted, trying to pull back. “I have a question. It’s, like, serious—”</p><p>“Ah, guys, scoot, make room for Tobio,” Oikawa said, waiting for everyone to move one seat over before shoving Kageyama into the empty seat Kenma was sitting in before. “What’s up, Tobio?”</p><p>“How do you—” Kageyama huffed, like he didn't know how to ask. “How do you. Uh. Ask someone. To date.”</p><p>The table fell quiet for a second, before Oikawa’s face blew up into a grin, and he clapped his hands together excitedly. “Ah! Tobio! Do you have a <em> crush </em>?!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, his face going red. “It’s— It’s—”</p><p>“It’s Shoyo, right?” Kenma piped in, glancing up at Kageyama from the game he was playing on his phone. </p><p>Kageyama went silent, his eyes wide, and his face got impossibly redder. “Well, uh—”</p><p>“Ask him to Homecoming,” Kenma shrugged, looking back at his phone. “He’d probably like a big gesture, though. You know Shoyo is very easily impressed.” </p><p>Kuroo looked at Kenma and smiled. He knew what Kenma was doing, telling Kageyama to ask Hinata to Homecoming. After the whole planning of Project “Woo Kageyama” in Chemistry, there’s no way Kenma didn't know for a fact that Hinata was going to ask Kageyama. </p><p>“I don't know the first thing about that…” Kageyama trailed off, his voice a little softer now. </p><p>“Good thing your favorite senior does!” Oikawa exclaimed, squirming happily in his seat. “I’m gonna help you plan the best Hoco-Proposal ever!”</p><p>Kageyama let out a nervous laugh. “I—”</p><p>Oikawa was having none of that, though. “We have to start planning it now! C’mon, Tobio, get out your phone and start brainstorming things Hinata likes!”</p><p>Kuroo leaned over, whispering into Kenma’s ear, “You’re evil, Kenma Kozume.”</p><p>Kenma snickered a bit, hiding his face against Kuroo’s arm. </p><p>And as Kuroo watched Oikawa force poor, <em> poor </em>Kageyama into planning out an epic Hoco-Proposal for Hinata, he let himself look over at Kenma, wishing for a fleeting moment that he could pull something like that off for his best friend, too. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Practice for Kuroo was normal, as it was everyday, and once Oikawa dismissed the rest of the girls, he and Kuroo headed out to the field, where the football team was finishing up their practice game. Kuroo leaned against the fence, crossing his ankles in front of him. He watched Oikawa hike his tiny, <em> tiny </em>little shorts even farther up his legs, until basically half his ass was hanging out, and Kuroo was concerned a ball or two was gonna pop out the front, too. </p><p>“Iwa!” Oikawa called, cupping his hands around his mouth. “You’re doing good, babe!”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked over, and when he saw Oikawa he stopped in his tracks, his eyes going big like he’d seen a ghost. But, alas— no ghosts, just Oikawa’s ass hanging out his shorts. </p><p>Oikawa grinned and waved at him, and then watched as one of his teammates tossed the ball to him, which hit him square in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Luckily he had his helmet on— without it, his brains would've been scrambled. </p><p>
  <em> “Shit, Iwaizumi, you okay?!”  </em>
</p><p>Oikawa giggled, moving to stand next to Kuroo. “Ah, I love distracting him.” </p><p>“Does that not hurt your balls?” Kuroo asked, grimacing. “Those shorts are practically flossing your gooch.”</p><p>“Ew, Kuroo,” Oikawa frowned, shaking his head. “Please never say that word again.”</p><p>“Heh,” Kuroo snickered, because he was a stupid teenage boy. “Gooch.”</p><p>“<em> Kuroo. </em>”</p><p>Iwaizumi and Kenma approached after a few minutes, Iwaizumi rubbing his head a bit. “Christ, Tooru, you’re gonna fucking kill me,” he mumbled, but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend anyway, and Kuroo had to hold back a laugh when he watched Iwaizumi rise onto the tips of his toes <em> just </em> a bit. </p><p>“Hey,” Kenma said as he untied his hair, shaking it out a bit. Kuroo smiled down at him, following him when he started walking towards the locker rooms. Kenma always showered in the locker room after practice, but he also always waited for the room to clear out before he made his way into the showers. </p><p>Kuroo nudged Kenma as they walked. “You did good.” <em> As always.  </em></p><p>“Thanks,” Kenma shrugged, pulling the locker room door open. “You wanna come in or wait out here?” </p><p>“I’ll come in,” Kuroo said, following Kenma into the locker room. The rest of the guys from the team were all in there, whipping their dicks around like stupid boys do, and Kuroo watched with a laugh as Kenma rolled his eyes. He followed Kenma to his locker, leaning up against the locker next to his as he opened it up and began changing out of his uniform. </p><p>Kuroo kept his eyes down, fidgeting with his thumbs, and slowly but surely the locker room emptied, until it was only him and Kenma left. Kenma, with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, walking to the showers. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”</p><p>“Alright.” Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Kenma hang his towel over the top of the linoleum wall encasing the shower. The water turned on, and Kuroo sat down on the bench, his mind running wild. He tried to think about something else, like how awesome the Homecoming game next week would be, or what he was going to eat for dinner tonight, or—</p><p>“Hey, Kuro?” </p><p>Kuroo’s head snapped up to look in the direction of the showers. “...yeah?”</p><p>“Could you come here?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God.  </em>
</p><p>“Uh, sure.”</p><p>Kuroo stood up, and he was almost surprised his knees didn't buckle. He slowly walked over to the shower, standing on the other side of the curtain. A flimsy fucking curtain. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I need you to come in here and fix the showerhead. It’s too high up, I can’t reach.”</p><p>Kuroo thought he might die. </p><p>“Uh—” He tried to respond, but his voice broke on the word. “O-Okay—”</p><p>Kenma pulled the curtain open like it was nothing, like he wasn’t naked and soaking wet and looking up at Kuroo like he was expecting something, <em> what was he expecting?! </em>Kuroo’s heart was going to pound out of his chest. </p><p>“I don't want to get soaked,” Kuroo blurted, trying so desperately to ignore the fact that he could <em> totally </em>see everything below-the-belt in his peripheral vision as he forced himself to stare directly at Kenma’s face. </p><p>“I’ll just turn off the water for a second,” Kenma shrugged, and Kuroo kept his eyes on the back of Kenma’s head when he turned around to do so. <em> Don’t. Look. At. His. Ass.  </em></p><p>“Can you just turn the showerhead a little more downwards?” Kenma asked, turning back to face Kuroo and backing up a bit to give him room. Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat, stepping into the shower and thanking God that he had an excuse to take his eyes away from Kenma now. He adjusted the showerhead, his hands shaking, and he hoped Kenma couldn't see that. Or, if he could, Kuroo hoped he at least wouldn't mention it. </p><p>“There,” Kuroo said, looking down at his feet, trying to avoid even catching Kenma in his line of sight. “I’ll—”</p><p>And, because the universe wanted Tetsurou Kuroo dead, he slipped on the damn linoleum as he turned, sending him falling right against where Kenma was standing up against the opposite wall. Kuroo caught himself with both palms against the wall, on either side of Kenma’s head, but their bodies were flush together and Kuroo was 100% stepping on Kenma’s toes. </p><p>“Shit!” Kuroo exclaimed, clenching his eyes shut. “Sorry, sorry—”</p><p>“Kuro,” Kenma mumbled, shifting his feet a bit to get his toes out from under Kuroo’s shoes. “What’s up with you?”</p><p>Kuroo slowly opened his eyes, like he was expecting to be hit, or something. “Uh, what?”</p><p>Kenma’s face was flushed pink, and Kuroo convinced himself it was from the temperature of the water. His hair was wet and pressed to his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, and his auburn eyes were the tiniest bit wide. Like he was shocked. </p><p>“Sorry,” Kuroo whispered, standing back up straight, and he watched as Kenma sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, those stupid pink lips that Kuroo wanted to kiss so bad. </p><p>Kuroo rushed out of the shower before Kenma could say anything, flinging the curtain shut and quickly making his way to stand in front of one of the mirrors. He stared at himself, running a hand through his messy hair. He looked like a stupid, blushing idiot. </p><p>Luckily, Kenma’s shower didn't take too long after that, and the two of them were on their way home by 3:30. Kenma was fidgeting with the radio, trying to find a good station, even if Kuroo’s radio was pure ass. Kuroo drove with his right hand, his fingers gripping the top of the wheel tight as he rested his cheek on the knuckles of his left hand. The cool autumn air was blowing in his face, and he could smell the crispness of it that just made him feel good inside.</p><p>“Kenma,” Kuroo said, turning onto their street. “We should go apple picking after school sometime this week. And then we can make apple pie out of the apples we get. There’s that good orchard a little north of here that everyone from school talks about.”</p><p>Kenma’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite dessert. “Okay. That’d be fun. Just us two?”</p><p>“I figured,” Kuroo shrugged. “If you wanted to invite someone else—”</p><p>“No.” Kenma shook his head as Kuroo parked in his usual spot— right up against the curb of the patch of grass separating Kenma’s yard from Kuroo’s. “Just you and me, Kuroo.”</p><p>Kuroo let himself smile at that. “Alright. Are you doing anything right now?”</p><p>“Was just gonna do some English homework,” Kenma shrugged. “And then play Minecraft for a bit.” </p><p>“You want company?” Kuroo asked, looking at Kenma for the first time since the Shower Incident. </p><p>Kenma nodded slowly. “Only if it’s you.”</p><p>And as the two of them climbed out of Kuroo’s truck, walking up to Kenma’s house, Kuroo wasn't sure he could take much more of this. Much more of pretending he wasn't in love with Kenma. It was starting to seriously get in the way of everyday life— he thought about Kenma 24/7, he even dreamt about him, and it was starting to impact the way Kuroo interacted with him. He was so scared of making Kenma uncomfortable. It’s the one thing he’d never forgive himself for— making Kenma feel like he couldn't trust Kuroo anymore. Before Kenma was Kuroo’s crush, he was Kuroo’s best friend, and he would <em> always </em>be his best friend before anything else. </p><p>But Kuroo didn't know how much longer he could do this. It was starting to eat him alive. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 2 done! sorry if chapter 3 takes a while to get out, i have my midterms this week so it's gonna be kinda hectic. but i hope everyone reading is enjoying this story so far and if anyone wants to chat elsewhere i'm active on my twitter and instagram &lt;3 </p><p>twitter: buckbuchanans<br/>ig: kodzuk3ns</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never Turn Down a Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took a while to get out! i went back to irl school this week, i had a nasty fall on ice tuesday morning, and i finally started watching my hero academia so a lot has been going on and i haven't had much motivation to finish this chap. but here it is! it's a little short, but i hope you enjoy anyway! </p>
<p>— for alice &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were many things Kuroo expected to happen during Homecoming week— crazy Hoco-Proposals, extra stress during practice, awesome pep rallies… everything that usually happened in the days leading up to Homecoming. But one thing is for certain— Kuroo </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected to be in a chair with a needle through his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro! It’s gonna look so good!” Bokuto exclaimed, clapping excitedly. “I knew you’d never back down from a dare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dare— the dare that Kuroo go get something pierced. It was Bokuto’s idea, like every stupid decision Kuroo made usually was, but he hadn't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>rejected </span>
  </em>
  <span>the idea. Bokuto knew Kuroo didn't say no to dares. So he’d pulled out the big guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There ya go,” the piercer said as she pulled away, holding up a mirror in front of Kuroo’s face. His eyes almost popped out of his head. There was a bar in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer he looked at it, the more he actually liked it. Just two silver studs poking out from above and below his brow, the bar connecting them only the tiniest bit noticeable. Kuroo let out a shaky breath. “Damn, okay… yeah, I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn!” Bokuto exclaimed, and, oh yeah— Bokuto had a dare, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He switched spots with Kuroo as the piercer adjusted the chair so it was flat, and Bokuto happily pulled his shirt up to expose his abdomen. “I’m so excitedddd!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo had tried to convince him to get his nipples pierced, but Akaashi had smacked Kuroo over the head for that. So Bokuto settled on his belly button, because according to him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s totally an excuse to be shirtless more often!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being eighteen rocks,” Bokuto grinned as the piercer positioned the clamp and the needle at his belly button. “We get to do this shit without anyone— </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOLY FUCKING SHIT FUCK WHAT THE FUCK.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Bokuto had a belly button piercing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bo,” Kuroo laughed, reaching down and patting him on the shoulder. “You did it, my man. You lost your skin-ginity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is skin-ginity?” Bokuto asked through tears, patting his face with the tissue the piercer had handed to him. “That sounds like a disease, Kuroo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got your first body modification!” Kuroo explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin </span>
  </em>
  <span>was pierced, so you lost your </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin </span>
  </em>
  <span>virginity. Skin-ginity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto sniffled. “Please stop saying skin-ginity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sat down on the rolling stool while Bokuto forced out the rest of his tears, pushing himself around the shop. There was nobody else in there, and the piercer was cleaning her tools while she waited for them to be ready to pay, so Kuroo decided to act like a child and roll around on the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrow hurt a little bit, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Bokuto was done whining and crying, the piercer explained the aftercare processes to them, they paid, and were on their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh,” Kuroo laughed as they climbed into his truck. “Kenma’s gonna kick my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have a metal bar in your fucking eyebrow?! Surface piercings never last! It’s gonna reject and get infected and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kuroo drawled, sitting down on Kenma’s bed and kicking his feet up onto it. “It’s hot, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s— no! It isn’t,” Kenma huffed, reaching out and poking the skin around the piercing. “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo smiled, closing his eyes. “Mm, I love it when you talk dirty to me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will feed you my fucking shoe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo snorted out a laugh at that, looking over at Kenma, who was sitting in his stupidly large gaming chair with his legs crossed beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d come to Kenma’s place right after he’d dropped Bokuto off, letting himself into Kenma’s house like always. He’d found Kenma in his bedroom, playing Minecraft on his computer like he spent 99% of his life doing. Kenma got one look at Kuroo’s face and that was it for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto got his belly button done,” Kuroo said, matter-of-factly. “That was my dare. Well, my original dare was nipples, but Akaashi scolded me for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Koutarou are the stupidest people on the planet,” Kenma said bluntly, before turning back to his computer and resuming his game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Kuroo teased with a smile, standing up and walking to Kenma’s chair. He draped himself over the back of it, so his chin was resting on the top of Kenma’s head. “I look great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always—” Kenma stopped himself. “Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You always… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo cocked the non-pierced eyebrow. “I always what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma let out a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>huff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m playing, stop interrupting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma should know better than that by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo pulled the chair out, lifting Kenma up despite his angry little noises, and sat himself down into the chair, dropping Kenma into his lap. “Now you’re never getting rid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Kenma mumbled, squirming in his lap a bit as he reached forward to take a swig of his already-open can of Mountain Dew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo immediately decided this was a terrible decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the back of Kenma’s head, praying to every possible deity that, one, he didn't pop a boner, and two, that Kenma couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating against his back. Kenma settled back a little against Kuroo, resting his temple against Kuroo’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo balled his fists up against the arms of the chair, holding his breath. Everything felt so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The way Kenma was leaning on him, the fact that Kenma was even still in his lap at all, it felt like far more than platonic love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma said softly, breaking Kuroo out of his thoughts. “Are you comfortable like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was looking back at him over his shoulder, and for the smallest moment, Kuroo thought about it— he thought about leaning in and kissing Kenma, feeling those lips against his own, slipping his tongue into Kenma’s mouth and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was getting carried away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he thought about it. He wondered what Kenma would taste like, if he’d taste like anything except spit and toothpaste and Mountain Dew. That didn’t sound very appealing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought maybe Kenma would kiss him slow at first, then get a bit faster as time went on. Maybe he’d run his hands up into Kuroo’s hair, dragging his nails gently against Kuroo’s scalp. And Kuroo would hold his waist, their chests pressing together, and Kuroo would tell Kenma he loved him, because what more was there to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, of course, an answer to Kenma’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded, leaning his head back a bit against the chair. He remembered when Kenma got this chair for his fifteenth birthday— he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a nice chair, Kuroo couldn’t lie. It had a comfortable seat, cushioned arms, and a soft back and headrest. It was bright red and black, Kenma’s favorite colors, and it went well with his red headset and the light-up keyboard Kuroo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>fascinated by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that for a long time. Kuroo listened to Kenma breathe, and let himself close his eyes. And as he focused on the weight of Kenma’s back against his chest, he thought about how much he loved Kenma. How much he wanted him. He loved Kenma so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma squirmed again above him. “Kuro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Kuroo hummed, letting his eyes flutter open. Kenma wasn't looking at him, though, which was a good thing, because Kuroo thought he might’ve looked like an idiot if Kenma saw the way he was sitting there with his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” Kenma trailed off, and it wasn't often Kuroo saw him without the right words. “I’m very glad you’re my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo thought he might cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” was what fell from Kuroo’s lips. “Yeah. I’m glad you’re mine too, Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were quiet again for a bit of time, but it was alright. Silence between them was never strange. It was always comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a terrible idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo watched as the last of the girls left the locker room, giggling about God knows what, and he felt his heart plunge into his stomach. Tooru Oikawa was going down as the worst best friend in human history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna look so cute, Tetsu,” Oikawa teased, his voice low in a whisper. “So cute in your little—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Die,” Kuroo huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “You’re stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you adore me,” Oikawa grinned, patting Kuroo on the shoulder, before turning the corner and walking towards the door of the girl’s locker room. “Coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo followed him, and the two of them slowly creeped into the locker room. It was empty, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Kuroo easily spotted what they were in here for in the first place— the lost and found bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go dig. If you can’t find one, I’ll figure something out,” Oikawa said, leaning up against the rows of gym lockers. Kuroo threw a glare at him. Why didn't he ever turn down a dare?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the lost and found bin, rifling through it for a moment, before he found what he was looking for. It was white and soft, pleated all around with a line of teal at the edge. Kuroo saw these skirts everyday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held it up, narrowing his eyes at it. “I don't think this will fit, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head. “Try to hold the waist of it around your neck. If your fingers touch, it’ll fit,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo did just that, and when the tips of his index fingers bumped together, he frowned. “It fits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Oikawa grinned, jumping up. “C’mon now, Kuroo, you need to go home and try it on. Make sure you send me pictures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo absolutely wanted to ring Oikawa’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of brutally murdering his best friend, however, Kuroo drove home in his truck, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Kenma and Hinata were working on some project today for one of their classes, so Kuroo wasn't responsible for driving Kenma home. He pretended he wasn't sad about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was happy to find an empty house when he returned home, and bolted up to his room, clutching the stupid skirt in one hand. He shut his door, staring at himself in the full-length mirror he had installed on the wall next to his closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck Oikawa and his stupid dares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took awhile for Kuroo to actually put it </span>
  <em>
    <span>on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kept staring at it, all crumpled up on his bed, while he frowned and thought about ways to poison Oikawa during lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But… a part of him felt strange, too. Because he knew Oikawa wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>force </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to do this if he didn't want to. With the eyebrow, Bokuto only dared Kuroo to get something pierced because Kuroo had been talking about wanting one for a long time. Oikawa was a little shit, yeah, but he cared about Kuroo and would never force him to be uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So… yeah, maybe Kuroo wanted to wear the skirt a little bit. Maybe he just… liked the idea of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared down at it like it had scorned him. He knew it was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>short— </span>
  </em>
  <span>so short that he was quite sure his junk would just hang out of it if he went commando. He bit his lip, going to his underwear drawer and opening it, rifling through it for a moment. He knew he had briefs somewhere. Boxers would look stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually found them, and before he could convince himself to drop the whole thing, he changed out of his cheer pants and the boxers he currently had on into the briefs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo stared at himself in the mirror for a while. It must've been at least five minutes. He twisted and turned, trying to get a look at every possible angle. His legs were long and big and they looked a little strange with this tiny little skirt at the top of his thighs, but the longer he looked the more he liked it. He was practically wearing the entire girl’s uniform now— still in his long-sleeve top from practice, with the skirt now to complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone, aiming the camera at the mirror and taking a few pictures. He’d send them to Oikawa, even if the guy was the bane of Kuroo’s existence. (Not really. He loved that idiot).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was too busy taking those damn photos to realize his door had opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kuro, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo might as well have dropped dead at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was staring at him, with the most shocked expression Kuroo had ever seen on his face. He had one hand on the doorknob, not even completely in the room yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kuroo tried to continue speaking, to explain why he was wearing a fucking skirt, but he suddenly lost the ability to speak. He was going to die of embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his face and neck heating up, an embarrassed flush rising up from his chest to his neck to his cheeks, and soon enough Kuroo felt like he was on fire. His hands had started to shake as he reached up to cover his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma said softly, approaching him like you’d approach a kicked puppy. Kuroo flinched away from his touch. At that moment, he was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was scared. He’d never been scared of Kenma before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was scared that Kenma would laugh at him, call him weird. Because yeah, at the end of the day, stealing the skirt and wearing it had been a dare, but Kuroo didn't exactly hate having it on and… in fact, he actually kind of liked it. He liked the way it twirled around when he moved, he liked the way it sat when it relaxed onto his thighs. But Kenma wasn't supposed to see all this. Oikawa was supposed to laugh at his photos and that was it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was preparing for Kenma to say a lot of awful things then, but instead what he said was, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Kuro. It’s just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly removed his shaking hands from his face, even though his cheeks were still burning. Kenma was looking up at him as if nothing had changed. Maybe nothing had? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kuroo breathed out, and he didn't even really know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d apologized, but he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Kenma asked, cocking his head a bit. A piece of hair fell into his face. “You don't need to be sorry. Where’d you get this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down and gently tugged on the hem of the skirt, and Kuroo felt his brain short-circuit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” he started, his voice now as unstable as his hands. “The— the girl’s locker room, but, like, after everyone left and it was empty and it was in the lost and found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma just nodded, like Kuroo hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. “Ah, well. It’s cute on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo wanted to say it then, let those three words spill from his lips. He wanted Kenma to know. He wanted Kenma to know that he was Kuroo's safespace, his home, his best friend and the love of his life and everything he did, every breath he took, he did for Kenma Kozume. He was so in love with him. Kenma had been his first friend, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend for so many years. Kenma knew how to make him laugh without even trying, he knew how to help Kuroo when he was sick and he knew how to make Kuroo feel like everything was okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to scream it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Kenma, I’ve always loved you and I would rip apart the world for you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” is what came out instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma took a seat on Kuroo’s bed, pulling his switch out of his backpack and getting comfortable like nothing had even happened. Kuroo looked at him for a moment, blinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was so good. He was the best person Kuroo had ever known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo changed into a hoodie and some shorts after a few moments, taking a breath as he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt his face stop burning with that blush from Hell. He sat next to Kenma, looking down at the screen of his switch, smiling when he saw the familiar screen of a Mario Kart race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I watch?” Kuroo asked softly, and Kenma only nodded, moving up a bit so Kuroo could rest his head against his shoulder. There, he had a clear view of the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kuroo said again, and it was for a million little things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma breathed. He paused his game, lowering his switch and looking over at Kuroo. Their eyes met, and their faces were so, so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to thank me,” Kenma said ever-so-softly, and Kuroo would sell his soul to be able to listen to Kenma’s voice for the rest of his life. “You never have to thank me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo could only nod. He didn't trust his voice. He didn't trust the confessions that might spill from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma went back to his game, and Kuroo watched, but he couldn’t contain the part of him that so badly wanted to slip his hand into Kenma’s and hold him close. His fingers were almost shaking with the need for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma said softly, not looking away from his switch. “Are you comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Kuroo replied, but his voice was wrong because of how hard he was trying to keep it steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma looked over at him then, with a look on his face that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t believe you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo shifted, his chin pressed to Kenma’s shoulder. He wanted to wrap an arm around his chest so badly, pull him close, call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo had a thousand fantasies rattling around in his head. There was so much he wanted with Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like Kenma was reading his mind, he reached over, gently pulling Kuroo’s arm around his torso, so that he was on his back and Kuroo was on his side, his arm around Kenma. “That’s gotta be much more comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo held his breath. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was so warm. Kuroo loved him so fucking much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo thought Shoyo Hinata was like a puppy. An excited, loving, playful puppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was practically skipping down the hallway, swinging the little gift bag he had in his hands. Kenma and Kuroo weren't far behind, and Kuroo had a smile on his face, knowing what was about to go down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tobio is going to ask Hinata to Homecoming during lunch tomorrow,” Oikawa had said, smiling knowingly at Kuroo. “I know you and Kenma are helping Hinata plan something out as well, so… just thought I’d give you that information.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was so excited to act out his little Hoco-Proposal he’d been planning. It wasn't much, mostly because he didn't wanna scare Kageyama off with it. But he’d bought Kageyama the specific chocolates he loved, and made him a little card, and he must’ve known it was super cheesy but didn't care. Kuroo admired the fact that he was even brave enough to do this at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo wished he was brave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Hinata marched into the cafeteria, making his way to his and Kageyama’s usual seat. Kageyama was already there, sitting in his seat, bouncing his leg nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama!” Hinata grinned as he ran over to his current-friend-but-soon-to-be-date-to-Homecoming. Kageyama looked up, his hair in his eyes, and even Kuroo was shocked to see the faintest remnants of a blush on the boy’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Hinata,” Kageyama said, standing up. He wiped his palms on his pants— the stupid track pants that he wore, like, every day— and stared down at Hinata like he was going to die if he looked away. “I have. A. Uh. Question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what is it?!” Hinata asked excitedly, jumping a bit. “I have one too! But you can go first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have—” Kageyama furrowed his brows together. “What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, it’s kind of a big question!” Hinata exclaimed, then shoved the gift bag in his hands against Kageyama’s chest. “Here you go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama looked down at the bag. “It’s not my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, silly!” Hinata pouted, falling back onto his heels. “Open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama looked back at Hinata. “Hinata, I really have to ask you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama, please open it!” Hinata said, starting to get desperate. “It’s important—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata, will you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! If you won’t open it I’ll just say it—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they blurted it at the same time— “Will you go to Homecoming with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked. Kageyama lowered the bag. “Did you just—?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was equally as shocked. “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>just—?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give the boy an answer, Shoyo,” Kenma said, nudging him from where he and Kuroo stood behind. “He’s waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—” Hinata looked back to Kageyama, his eyes lit up, and his smile was like the sun. “Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo watched with his hands shoved into the center pocket of his pullover hoodie, biting back a smile. It was a bittersweet thing, though. Watching the people around him be in love, and have that love returned. It was bittersweet because he didn't think he’d ever have that with Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could imagine, though. He could. It was all he was left to do, really.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOPE U LIKEDDDDD idk how many more chapters there will be but it won't be much. hmu on my other socials if you have anything to say and or if u just like haikyuu/mha like i dooooo!!!</p>
<p>twitter— buckbuchanans<br/>ig— kodzuk3ns</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Breaking-Into-the-School-Pool Level-Stupid?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for jane alice and ellie :*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thursday’s practice was less </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheering </span>
  </em>
  <span>and more </span>
  <em>
    <span>running around getting shit ready for Friday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot to do. Prepping for the Pep Rally tomorrow, then getting things ready for the game. Oikawa was freaking the fuck out about it, needing everything for their number during the rally and the halftime show to be perfect. They mostly spent Thursday afternoon with Kiyoko and Asahi, class President and VP respectively. Kiyoko was calm as always, assuring Oikawa she had everything under control, but Oikawa was still in panic-mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if nobody puts the mats out in the gym for the Pep rally! Or what if—” Oikawa was rambling, and Kuroo had to physically slap a hand over his friend’s mouth to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kiyoko. You’re the best class Pres ever,” Kuroo said to her, smiling apologetically. “Sorry Oikawa doesn’t have his faith in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa yelled something into Kuroo’s hand, who just pressed harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Kiyoko smiled. “If there’s any issues, I’m sure Asahi will be happy to help if I’m not available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Asahi said, nodding quickly. “Anything the team ne—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo!” There was the ever-so-familiar yell of Nishinoya, barging into the gym. Oikawa turned, clearly about to rip him a new one, when he continued to yell. “You guys gotta come see this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi looked mortified at his best friend’s (and total crush’s) unannounced entry into the room, but Nishinoya just yelled for them all to follow anyway. And, what could Kuroo do? He was a simple man. Something crazy was happening, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo ran out of the gym after Nishinoya, following his lead outside. And once Kuroo was within earshot of the football field, he could hear it— the music. There was always a lot going on after school on the football field, because the football team </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>cross country did their practices outside. But this was different. Kuroo knew that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But now…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Kuroo breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music paused. And then: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nooooowhere to hide—!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo broke into a sprint, busting through the gates of the field. The entire football team was paused in their practice, and Kuroo could see Kenma and Iwaizumi struggling to hold back their laughter on the field. The cross country team was stopped as well, and right in the center of the track was Akaashi, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on the bleachers was Bokuto, a microphone in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 Things I Hate About You</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Oikawa huffed out as he caught up with Kuroo, standing next to him and looking up at Bokuto with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since you pushed my love asiiiiiiide— I’mmmmmm out of my heaaaaaad—!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is awful,” Kuroo whispered, starting to laugh. “His voice is like nails on a chalkboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked mortified. His face was red, his eyes wide, and Kuroo watched Akaashi yell something, but he couldn't make out the words over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopelessly devoteddddddd tooooo youuuuuu—!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>stopped his poor excuse for singing, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. “Keiji! Will you go to Homecoming with me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo remembered when Bokuto met Keiji Akaashi. He remembered a lot from that day, actually. Kenma had been sick, down for the count with the flu, and Kuroo and Bokuto had been friends for almost three years at that point. The two of them had ended up going to Starbucks to get Kenma something to cheer him up, because Kenma loved shit like that. And when the two boys came inside the store, Bokuto’s sister parked outside because they were fourteen and couldn't drive yet, Bokuto had collided with some kid walking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bokuto had exclaimed, his eyes going wide with shock. The kid had spilled his drink all over himself, staining his white t-shirt brown. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo remembered Bokuto’s face when that kid had looked up. When those blue eyes peeked out from beneath thick, black bangs and Bokuto met the love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dramatic thing to think, of course, but Kuroo knew. Kuroo knew Bokuto didn't love quietly, or easily. Bokuto loved with his whole being and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi was his person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And watching this now— watching Bokuto rip his heart out of his chest and letting it fall into Akaashi’s gentle hands— it almost made Kuroo want to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s face was red, and his team started to chant his name, and then the </span>
  <em>
    <span>football </span>
  </em>
  <span>team started to chant too, and soon enough the field was roaring with a mantra of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The music cut. Bokuto was starting to get nervous, Kuroo could tell. “‘Kaashi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Akaashi finally exclaimed, taking his hands off his face. “Yes, Bokuto, I’ll go to Homecoming with you, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>making an ass out of yourself—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was already practically flying down the bleachers, jumping over the railing and onto the track. He surged forward, grabbing Akaashi by the face and finally doing what everyone and their damn mother had been waiting for him to do since freshman year— Bokuto kissed him, and Kuroo watched as Akaashi melted into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field erupted into cheers, and Kuroo could see Bokuto grinning into the kiss, and it made him happy. Kuroo had been rooting for those two for a long, long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like everyone’s getting their fairytale ending this week,” Oikawa smiled, nudging Kuroo. Kuroo looked over at him, and watched as his friend gestured over to Kenma, who was cheering and laughing on the field. “Maybe it’s your turn, Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe it’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New Message from: Kenma</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma (6:39 PM):  hey kuroo. wanna do something stupid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo looked away from his Calculus homework and over at his phone, smiling widely when he saw just who had texted him. He picked his phone up, biting his lip as he typed a response. God, Kenma made him smile like a moron.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How stupid are we talking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma (6:40 PM): breaking-into-the-school-pool level-stupid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo covered his mouth, trying not to smile even more than he was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know just how to get me going, Kenma my dear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma (6:41 PM): shut up kuroo. i’m by your car.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo got up, abandoning his homework and grabbing his wallet and keys. He slipped his phone into his pocket, walking fast down the stairs and out the front door. True to his word, Kenma was leaning up against the passenger side of Kuroo’s truck, messing around on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Kenma!” Kuroo called, jogging over to him. “You’re devious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked up, shrugging softly. “It’s fun to break the rules sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smiled, unlocking the car and climbing into the driver’s seat. Kenma got in as well, and soon enough they were on the road to the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a plan on how exactly we’re gonna get into the school?” Kuroo asked, cocking a brow, the brow with the fresh piercing. He winced a little at the sensation of it shifting under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shrugged, but he was smiling, and that’s what mattered. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parked close to the athletic entrance of the building, which opened up right next to the pool room. They got out and Kuroo was suddenly painfully aware that neither of them had swimsuits, that they’d be swimming in their boxers and nothing else, and his skin started to prickle with heat. It was too chilly outside for him to feel this warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma suddenly revealed a key from his pocket, and Kuroo smirked as he saw it. “Where the hell did you get the key to the athletic entrance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he unlocked the door and held it open for Kuroo to enter, Kenma replied, “Shoyo is friends with the captain of the swim team. Swim team captain gets a key for practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi Sawamura </span>
  </em>
  <span>gave Hinata the key to the athletic entrance?” Kuroo asked, stunned, because from the few conversations he’d had with Daichi, that guy might've had a stick up his ass longer than the flagpole outside the school. He was a nice guy, but he obeyed rules and Kuroo would've never guessed he’d do something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma didn't reply, reaching down to grab Kuroo’s hand instead. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo basked in it. He let Kenma hold his hand, lead him to the pool room, and he could feel that the pads of his fingers were calloused and rough, his knuckles too, and Kuroo thought his hands were beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were inside the pool room, the hot smell of chlorine filling the air. The room was illuminated with the blue cast of the pool light, dancing around the walls as the water rippled in tiny waves. Kuroo smiled, watching as Kenma started to unzip his jacket. “Gonna give me a striptease—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will drown you,” Kenma said bluntly, not even looking back at Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing else Kuroo would rather be doing than being here, with Kenma, breaking the law and watching him shrug that zip-up off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo got undressed too, and by the time he was in his boxers, Kenma was already in the water, looking up at Kuroo impatiently. “Can you be any slower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gonna regret that,” Kuroo snickered, taking a few steps back, before running towards the pool, pulling his legs up under him as he jumped. He landed in the water with a heavy splash, the chill of it shocking his body as he was engulfed. He pulled himself back above water, gasping a little. “Fuck, that’s cold!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma laughed, an actual laugh. A chest-laugh, one that forced him to show his teeth when his mouth opened from the force of the sound erupting from his chest. Kuroo couldn't take his eyes away. It was like everything all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kenma spoke, once his laugh had fizzled out with the dying ripples and waves of the water caused by Kuroo’s jump. “God, Tetsurou, you’re an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo felt himself go still, his heart skipping a beat, and suddenly that cold, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>water was a million degrees. Kenma wasn't looking at him. He was floating on his back now, staring up at the ceiling, but Kuroo couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn't rip his eyes away from Kenma. It was so much. It was</span>
  <em>
    <span> too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. The scent of the chlorine was giving him a fucking headache. His head was swimming, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it hurt. It hurt so much to not be able to reach out, pull Kenma to him, kiss him and say it, say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Kenma, I love you I love you I love you. I love you so much it kills me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Kuro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Kenma was looking at him. There was something in those auburn eyes, those fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo was too afraid to speak. He didn't know what words would tumble out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was lukewarm on Kuroo’s skin now, and yet Kuroo fought back a shiver as Kenma swam towards him. Kenma’s hair wasn't soaking wet yet, just damp, and when he got close, Kuroo could see the littlest droplets of water on Kenma’s eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma said softly, swimming even closer, and Kuroo was backed up against the wall of the pool now. His hands came out on instinct, finding Kenma’s waist, and Kenma cocked a brow at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro,” he said again, his voice so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it made Kuroo want to rip his hair out. “Why don’t you let me use your first name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Kuroo paused. What the hell was he supposed to say? The truth? The truth that hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Kenma’s voice made his head muddy and his heart soar, his legs tremble, his hands shake? That something so small and meaningless to Kenma was so raw and naked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Kuroo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at him, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he bit his tongue, prayed to any deity that might exist that he wouldn't regret this, and leaned in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma tasted nothing like Kuroo had expected him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had expected something distinct. Maybe those energy drinks Kenma was always chugging down, maybe one of the various pops that Kenma loved. Maybe apple pie, because Kenma ate that shit up when he had the chance. Maybe something cliché, like vanilla or chocolate. Kuroo had spent years dreaming about what Kenma’s lips would taste like in a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of the chlorine from the pool, but overall, it was… nothing. Kenma didn't taste like anything. He tasted like spit, and Kuroo found himself surprisingly okay with it. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn't something else coating his tongue, it wasn't a masquerade of a taste keeping Kuroo from having the real thing. It was undoubtedly Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s arms were around Kuroo’s neck, and Kuroo was still holding his waist, but they were closer now. Kuroo was kissing him like he would die if he stopped, like Kenma was his oxygen supply. The water was rippling around them, splashing up onto their necks every time they moved, but the water was a pleasant temperature now. Everything was spinning. Kuroo felt lightheaded, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He loved the soft little sound their lips made as they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s eyes fluttered back open, looking at Kuroo with a shocked expression. Kuroo’s knees felt weak. He wasn't even standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kenma said again, exhaling the word like a whispered prayer, his fingers moving to bury themselves in Kuroo’s hair. It was so intimate— the act of breathing out a name like that. Breathing out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>name like that, a name Kenma hadn’t used in years. They were so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. Kuroo could feel Kenma’s breath on his face, and he was sure Kenma could feel his. He hoped his breath smelt okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s chest was rising and falling against his, the press of their bare skin together making Kuroo’s pulse quicken. He was feeling so much. He was experiencing so many things at all once, his mind running a mile a minute, and yet the only thing he could think was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, because there was nothing else he could say, he said it in reply. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dove back in to kiss him again, because he couldn't stop now. It was everything, and not enough, all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want…” Kenma trailed off, mumbling his wants and his needs into their kiss, and Kuroo thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have the world in my hands. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma was everything to him, he always had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Kuroo whispered, trailing his lips along Kenma’s jaw, and his skin tasted like pool water. In retrospect that should have been disgusting, but Kuroo didn't mind. He didn't mind anything when he had Kenma in his arms like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma floated up a bit in the water, letting his legs wrap around Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo thought they needed to be closer. He wanted to climb into Kenma’s skin, breathe his air, feel every touch he felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo wanted to scream it. Scream that he was in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Kenma’s hands slipped away from Kuroo’s hair and dipped back under the surface of the water, his fingertips brushing low against Kuroo’s abdomen, right under his belly button, and in an instant, Kuroo knew. Kuroo knew that Kenma loved him back, loved him as severely and as desperately as Kuroo did him. Kuroo had always had his doubts, his doubts that one day Kenma would throw him aside, find a shiny new best friend to be with. For a while, Kuroo had been afraid Hinata would be his replacement. But life went on as it should— Hinata was Kenma’s friend, yes, but Kuroo came first in every aspect of Kenma’s life and he always had. He always will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Kuroo loved him so much. He was burning up with it. He wanted to marry Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted so much. He wanted it all. He wanted everything. He wanted the whole nine yards, the entire experience of being in love. Being devoted. Being loyal and desperate and wanted and… and… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wasn't sure when things shifted, when they got closer and when things got more desperate, when Kenma started to let out little gasps into their kiss. His head was so foggy with the touch. But they were here, and Kuroo was holding him in his arms like Kenma weighed nothing at all, and the heat of the room was </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffocating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he was in love. He was so in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kenma said again, that breathless whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo could only breathe out in return. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>last chapter will be the last! i hope this one made y'all happy, kuroken finally got together !!! :DDDD</p><p>catch me on twitter @CATSUKlS or instagram @kodzuk3ns !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Game of the Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYSSSSS sorry this took SO long to get out!! life has been hectic lately and trying to finish this chapter was really difficult for me. but also i lied about this chap being the last one, NEXT chap is actually gonna be the last because i think the hoco dance needs its own chapter. i hope you guys enjoy this one!! and i promise (or at least i hope to promise... lol) that the next chapter won't take as long as this one did to get out.</p>
<p>for stone cold shoto todoroki gc, like every other chapter :*</p>
<p>&lt;3 always, sam</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kuroo was eleven years old, he sat on Kenma’s bed, watching his best friend push a piece of long, dark hair out of his golden eyes, and he realized something. He realized he loved Kenma. And not in the way friends love each other, no— he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Kenma. And it hit him like a bag of bricks, sitting on that bed. He had been so young, and a part of him had finally settled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what he’d been searching for. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kenma,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo had blurted before he could even catch the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m bisexual.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma had been quiet for a moment, and then shrugged, like Kuroo hadn't said anything unusual at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma murmured, breaking apart all of Kuroo’s fears in two words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't talk about it again for a few years, until they went into high school and things like sexuality and dating became more prevalent. But, eventually, it came up in conversation again, and the two of them felt safe knowing they understood each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma had always understood Kuroo. Everything about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what Kuroo thought about as he awoke. It wasn't light outside yet. The light from the full, bright moon illuminated the bedroom, hitting Kuroo square in the face. And there was the smell— the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chlorine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It smelt like chlorine, and sweat, and… and… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo opened his eyes, and he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders at the sight of the familiar, oh-so-beautiful face in front of him. He traced the eyelashes with his gaze, blinking slowly. He was still sleepy, but he just had to look. He’d woken up before their alarms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was acutely aware that they were touching, that every part of their bodies were pressed together, skin-to-skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought maybe for a moment, it was all a dream. Last night— the way he’d held Kenma in the water, the way Kenma let out those little gasps against his ear, the way Kenma shook in his arms as Kuroo took him apart and put him back together again. The way he’d felt during it all was so akin to the way Kuroo felt during his various dream scenarios with Kenma— he was so in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then they’d come home, back to Kenma’s house, and Kuroo couldn't stop kissing him. He kissed every inch of him and did it all over again, let Kenma’s hand slip into his and grip tightly. It was everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was so grateful for it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead of him, Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, those auburn eyes revealing themselves from lids, and Kuroo felt his stomach twist in that way he’d been feeling since they were kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kenma whispered. It was so soft. Kuroo could feel his breaths against his cheek when Kenma spoke. It was warm, but not in a weird, gross way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo bit back a smile, leaning in just because he could, and kissing Kenma again. Kenma kissed back for just a moment, before pulling away, grimacing. Behind that grimace, however, was a smile. Kuroo could see it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We have to brush our teeth first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care about that,” Kuroo whispered, reaching his arm around Kenma’s waist to splay a hand against the small of his back, pulling him closer. He was suddenly aware that neither of them had clothes on, but he didn't really give a shit, if he was being honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gross,” Kenma said in reply, but didn't make any move to get away when Kuroo pulled him back in for another kiss. God, Kuroo would never get tired of kissing him. It was addicting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed for a while, so long that by the time they finally pulled apart, Kenma was in Kuroo’s lap and Kuroo couldn’t feel his toes anymore. He was on cloud nine. Kenma pulled back, only the smallest bit, their noses still touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have school today,” Kenma whispered, "and the game of the century."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kuroo took a moment to reach around for his phone. He clicked it on when he found it, checking the time— 4:28 AM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to be up for another two hours,” Kuroo said, dropping his phone back onto the sheets and diving back in to kiss Kenma again. “I wanna…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Kenma said, understanding immediately. Kuroo thought Kenma would understand everything he had to say even if he never opened his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo raised a brow at him, pouting a bit. In the darkness of the room, the only light was from the moon, which had migrated from being on Kuroo’s face to now lighting up Kenma’s. Kuroo thought he looked beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he said it. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma’s cheeks went a little rosy at that, and a piece of hair fell in front of his face as he tilted his head forward. “Stop that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop what?” Kuroo asked, reaching up to brush Kenma’s hair behind his ear. He took that motion as an excuse to stroke Kenma’s cheek with his thumb, feeling the heat of his blush under the skin. “Stop telling the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dumb,” Kenma sighed, but he wasn't annoyed. Kuroo could see that little smile playing at the edges of his lips, begging to break through the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo just shrugged, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “Maybe.” He paused, then. And took a moment, before speaking again. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma’s eyes flickered back up to Kuroo’s. Kuroo had said it a million times already— practically once a breath last night. And he loved the way Kenma reacted to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma whispered, biting his lip. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That. That was the feeling he had been chasing his entire life. That feeling of pure fucking bliss. It was everything. God, Kenma was everything. Kuroo had been put into this world to fall in love with Kenma Kozume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, fuck, did he love him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, five minutes after the final bell. Friday. Students were still pumped up from the Pep rally, excited for the game tonight and the dance tomorrow. The school was overflowing with energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kuroo was in room 132 with a black eye blooming on his face, his elbows on the desk, staring ahead at the whiteboard in front of him that read, </span>
  <b>
    <em>DETENTION. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How’d he wind up in detention? Well, it involved a kid from the football team and shit being talked about Oikawa. Kuroo had thrown the first punch, so he was the one in detention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Psst.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo slowly glanced to his right, locking eyes with one Atsumu Miya. Atsumu was constantly in here from what Kuroo heard. The guy played hockey, and apparently, he got in trouble quite a lot from being too aggressive during games. Besides being aggressive during games, however, Atsumu was constantly getting into fights with his brother. Kuroo wondered if he was in here for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatcha in here for?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu whispered, and Kuroo blinked at him. Who the hell makes small-talk in detention?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” the teacher moderating the detention said, cutting Atsumu off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu slumped back into his seat, folding his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good five minutes until the teacher stood. “I have to go make copies for my class. If any of you leave, you will be right back in here all next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet until the door shut and locked behind the teacher, when the room immediately burst into noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t stay locked in here! We’ll miss the Homecoming parade!” That was Tanaka, who was ranting to Nishinoya. Kuroo snorted— of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tanaka and Noya ended up in detention together. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> they causing problems?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you have a plan?” Noya huffed, throwing his arms up. “We’re stuck here, bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the midst of this conversation, Kuroo pulled his phone out, flipping to his messages with Kenma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma. Kuroo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got giddy just thinking about it. Boyfriend! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>New Message To: Kenma </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi babyyyyy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so boredddddd</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma (2:46 PM): you got yourself into detention, kuro. no wonder ur bored </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Kuroo!” Tanaka said, catching Kuroo’s attention. Kuroo locked his phone, looking up at Tanaka, who was holding up a piece of notebook paper and an orange crayon. “We’re planning our escape!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re escaping?!” Atsumu exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. He ran over to Tanaka’s desk. “Lemme in on this plan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo noticed that Atsumu’s brother was in detention, too. Osamu. Ah, so he was right— he and Atsumu had probably been fighting again. “You’re stupid enough to try and break out of detention?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the reason I’m in here, dipshit!” Atsumu huffed, glaring at his brother. “You picked a fight with me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you two,” a soft, monotone voice said. Kuroo turned to face the source of the voice— Rintaro Suna. Kuroo knew him in passing, he was one of Atsumu’s friends. He didn't play any sports, but he was popular by association.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka stood up, standing in the center of the room. “Everyone listen! Noya, Kuroo, Suna, Atsumu, Osamu… we’re gonna break outta here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Tanaka’s terribly-drawn map of the school. In blocky, crayon letters at the top, read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tanaka’s Prison Break.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tanaka started, pointing to the room on the map labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>WE ARE HERE. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We’re here. And we have—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door opened, and a blonde head was sticking its way into the room. Kuroo felt his face light up with a grin. “Kenma?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma, seemingly ignoring everyone else in the room, looked straight at Kuroo and said, “Come on, you’re gonna miss the parade."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo shot out of his seat, running over to the classroom door, and, yeah, it might’ve been a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he didn’t quite care about what everyone was thinking as he leaned down, kissing Kenma square on the mouth in a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo felt Kenma’s cheeks heat up against his own face, and couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. There was nothing in this world Kuroo loved more than kissing Kenma, and he’d only had the privilege of doing it for less than 24-hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if that was Tanaka whistling, oh well. Kuroo reached a hand behind him and flipped off the rest of the classroom, which just caused another eruption of whoops and whistles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s other hand and tugged him out of the classroom. Kuroo’s heart was racing. “I’m gonna get in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much trouble, Kenma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you’ll be fine,” Kenma said, squeezing his hand reassuringly, continuing to pull him down the hallway. Kuroo could hear the music outside now, and was starting to get even more excited. He could also hear the rest of the guys from detention barrelling down the hallway behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were outside, Kuroo felt all his anxiety flatten out. People were spread out across the entire parking lot, with food trucks lining the curbs and the marching band making their way around the lot. Kuroo had always loved the Homecoming parades. The marching band stomped their way across the parking lot and around the school, always with a crowd following, while the lot filled with various food vendors, students, and sometimes a bounce house if they were lucky. People hung out and fucked around until the game started at seven, when they made their way into the stands and watched their team obliterate their opponents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo!” And there was Bokuto, right on time, running up to Kuroo with his arms open. “I knew Kenma would save your ass from detention!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grinned, hugging Bokuto back once his friend practically attacked him in an embrace. “Yeah, yeah. Isn’t he just the best?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way into the crowd, Bokuto leading them right to where the rest of their group was. Oikawa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi to get in the bounce house with him, to which Iwaizumi was making up every excuse in the book to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>go in the bounce house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are!” Oikawa exclaimed once he saw Kuroo, abandoning his mission to get his boyfriend into the bounce house and instead marching his way to Kuroo. “My knight in shining armor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Kuroo laughed, swatting Oikawa on the back of the head. “What kind of friend would I be if I didn't defend you from assholes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shitty one,” Oikawa smiled. He grabbed Kuroo’s hand— the one Kenma wasn't holding— and began to tug him along. “Come on, we have shit to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, Oikawa’s definition of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>” was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>get stuffed on food-truck-food and harass Tobio Kageyama</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, I’m not talking to you about this!” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms as Oikawa jabbed at his chest over and over again. Oikawa had a huge grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo thought it was pretty funny, honestly. He knew Kageyama didn't actually hate Oikawa like he pretended to. Sure, maybe he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit annoyed, but it was obvious that Kageyama was playing it up just to spite Oikawa. As if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked— </span>
  </em>
  <span>it only ever egged Oikawa on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not, Tobio? I wanna know about you and Hinata!” Oikawa said, his voice whiny, complaining as if he’d just been told he couldn't have dessert after dinner. Kageyama just shoved him, looking down to hide his face with his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kageyama said again, completely turning away from Oikawa now. “I’m not—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when the call of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” in a sweet, overexcited voice came rushing up behind them, Oikawa just grinned even more and threw his hands up in victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata!” Oikawa exclaimed, running at the younger boy and smothering him in a hug. Hinata was more than excited to receive said-hug, jumping enthusiastically when they broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oikawa! I’m super excited to see the routine for the halftime show tonight! I bet it’ll be awesome!” Hinata said, his eyes wide and his smile so bright it was almost blinding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata,” Kageyama interjected, reaching over and grabbing him by the wrist. Hinata eagerly turned to face him, that smile still on his face. “I’m hungry. Do you want something to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oo, sure!” Hinata nodded, then turned back to Oikawa for a moment. “I’ll see you later, Oikawa! Good luck tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>date,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa teased, dragging out the sentence. Kageyama shot him a look that could kill, before pulling Hinata away, like an owner tugging their dog’s leash. It made Kuroo laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” Kenma spoke up, nudging Kuroo’s side, and Kuroo turned to look down at his boyfriend (</span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend!!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>). Kenma was already looking up at him, lashes splayed below his eyebrows, and Kuroo felt that telltale skip in his heart again. He didn't know if he’d ever get used to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, a little breathless, keeping his hand locked tight with Kenma’s. He was acutely aware of how much smaller Kenma’s hand was than his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat before we have to get ready for the game,” Kenma said, and Kuroo happily nodded. The two of them broke off from the group, getting some food from one of the trucks and settling down at one of the picnic tables sprawled out across the parking lot. They sat across from each other, feet bumping as Kuroo tried to play footsies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro, stop it,” Kenma said, but he was smiling as he ate. Kuroo loved that fucking smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma,” Kuroo said in response, just letting himself say the name. He loved Kenma’s name. He loved everything about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma glanced up at him through those damn lashes again, and Kuroo thought Kenma </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know what that did to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kuroo started, taking a drink out of the Dr. Pepper he’d gotten. “Can we fuck again tonight, or is that like a once-a-week thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma literally spit out his water, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide with surprise. Kuroo watched the water drip down from under Kenma’s hand, onto the table, as he stared at Kuroo like he’d grown two heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kuroo asked. “Too forward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You—” Kenma tried to talk from behind his hand, but eventually dropped it, revealing the lower half of his face soaked in water. “You can’t just say shit like that in public!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo just shrugged. “Nobody heard us. Answer my question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma let out an exasperated noise, shaking his head as he buried his face in his dry hand. “You’re dumb, Kuro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a no?” Kuroo frowned, slumping in his seat a bit. “I mean, if it is, I respect that. I’d never pressure you. Last night was just really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice and it makes me feel closer to you, and I love you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Tetsurou, we can,” Kenma said, finally looking at Kuroo again, who just squeaked and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished eating soon enough, making their way into the locker room where their uniforms were already hung up and waiting. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had made their way into the locker room as well, along with the other guys on the football team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got dressed quickly. Kuroo leaned up against the locker next to Kenma’s once he was finished getting dressed, just letting himself watch openly. He loved being able to watch Kenma now, whenever the hell he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perv,” Kenma mumbled, ducking his head to hide the smile on his face. His hair was already pulled back, a few loose strands falling over his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo just rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Kill me ‘cause I like looking at my gorgeous boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma glanced over at him, meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “Who said I don’t like looking at you, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s brain almost exploded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah,” Kuroo laughed, a little breathlessly, acutely aware of how his cheeks had flushed a deep pink. “You flatter me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Kuroo liked to pretend he was some confident hotshot, Kenma brought out the truth— Kuroo was putty in his hands, and it barely took anything to get him flustered and embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Kenma said, closing his locker once he was all done getting dressed. He held his helmet in his hand, swinging it a little. “Let’s go, Kuro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were back outside, the crowd had migrated from the parking lot to the football field. The bleachers were packed, and Kuroo was starting to feel that adrenaline rush he always got during a game. And this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homecoming, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so it was even better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game started at 7:00 sharp, like it always did, and the first half was just… amazing. The crowd was alive with energy, everyone screaming like something crazy was happening. Kuroo felt his blood rushing through his veins, and his head was swarming with the sound of it all. He and the rest of the cheer team performed flawlessly throughout the entire first half, due to Oikawa’s perfect planning, like always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once halftime hit, they geared themselves up and went out onto the field for their performance. It went perfect, of course, and Kuroo could see Kenma by the sidelines. He had a fond smile on his face, and it made Kuroo’s heart soar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt fucking invincible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The band’s show was incredible. They launched into their rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody, and the entire crowd was enthralled, including Kuroo himself. It was truly a great performance, and Kuroo made a mental note to tell Hinata to let his friends know they did a great job. Hinata was friends with a lot of the band kids, but Kuroo only knew a few names— Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita were the ones he knew off the top of his head. He also knew Ushijima’s boyfriend was out there, Tendou, maybe? Kuroo didn’t talk to Ushijima much, he only knew him through the football team, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that Ushijima’s boyfriend was an… interesting person, to put it simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro,” came Kenma’s hushed voice, breaking through the crowd’s cheering as the band finished out their performance. Kuroo turned his head to look down at Kenma next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Kenma said, and to Kuroo his voice was so much louder than everything else. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—” Kuroo tried, but the whistle was blowing, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was time for Kenma to get back on the field. Kuroo watched him leave, pull his helmet onto his head, and at that moment he wasn't sure what possessed him. The game was about to start up again, people flooding back into the bleachers, and Oikawa was calling his name but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had tunnel vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kenma!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo yelled, chasing after him, his feet slamming into the turf of the field as he ran. Kenma whipped around, pulling his helmet back off, with a confused look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his mouth guard out to speak. “Kuro..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo couldn't stop running. He felt like if he didn't get to Kenma then, that he’d fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His feet slipped out from under him as he sprinted across the turf, sending him crashing into the dirt. The crowd gasped, but Kuroo just got back up, ignoring the fact that his palms and arms were now blotchy and scraped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world melted away as Kuroo reached Kenma, his breaths coming out fast and heavy. He approached, those fucking golden eyes shining under the harsh lights of the field. Kenma looked at him like he had grown two heads. “Testurou, what are you—?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma,” Kuroo breathed out, and he could’ve heard a pin drop in that stadium. It was silent. “Fuck, Kenma. I love you. I couldn't let you go if I didn't say it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma was quiet again, until he wasn't— until he burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over, and everyone else around them began to laugh, too. Until the whole world was laughing. Kuroo couldn't stop smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kuro,” Kenma sighed, still giggling a little under his breath. “Your arms are so red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo looked down at his forearms, the skin bright red and stinging a bit from the scrape of turf and dirt, and he just shook his head. He looked back at Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said softly, watching Kenma’s eyes, and god, he loved him. It was everything he had always wanted. Kuroo didn't know if he believed in soulmates, but if they were real, Kenma was his. He couldn't even imagine ever loving anyone else. It made him feel sick. Because Kenma was here, and Kenma was looking up at him like he was a miracle. Kuroo let out a shaky breath. It was almost hard to finish. “It’s nothing but a little internal bleeding.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kuroken r very important to me. i hope everyone enjoyed this chap !!<br/>find me on twitter - CATSUKlS (that's a lowercase L for the i)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>